


reform

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steven wants to show the gems how much he loves them, he does this by trying to bring Rose back.





	reform

Even though it had been mere hours since he had fought the gem that had randomly fell into his forever-changed-for-the-worse life, for some reason he could still smell the scent of lava—and the scent of his burned foot—like it had happened seconds ago. . . Part of him did wish it had happened seconds ago, then he wouldn’t have to know that nobody had spoken to him in hours.

 

He felt horrible, he had taken Bismuth away from them… didn’t he? He did. He took her away just like he took Rose Quartz away, his very existence was nothing but a thief. A thief that had stole meaning away from those who had raised him.

 

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and even his dad.. he took their sunshine away, he left them with darkness. He...he was a mistake. He knew that, everyone knew that. They didn’t really love him, or why else would they carry on about his mother every damn day?

 

Why would they be so… _so depressed about it?_

 

As he stood on the porch he wondered… how could he bring her back? He wanted to bring his mother back? A thought popped in his head. _Her sword!_ That’s right, his mom’s sword.

 

He rushed into the house, thankfully nobody was in there… he grabbed the sword… And he entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. When his mom reformed— _if she reformed_ —she could unlock it herself.

 

He heavily breathed as he pointed the sword a little above his—their gemstone. He hesitated, he didn’t want to do it.. but then he realize how selfish he was being. If he truly loved everyone, he would do this… he would bring her back.

 

With _that_..that horrible thought in his head, he pushed the blade through his flesh. He screamed as it went through him, it was possibly the worst pain he had felt in his life. He stopped pushing on it when it went out through his back… it hurt so bad… was it even worth it?

 

He started to gasp.. _“I—It’s too late n-now.”_ He barely managed to choke the words out of himself.. the blood pooled around him. He lost the strength to hold onto the sword, and his hands just fell to his sides. After a few seconds later, he fell truly limp.

 

His eye’s remained open… but they were empty and lifeless, it would be another hour before his body was discovered.


End file.
